La Guerra de los 9 Ejercitos Divinos
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Finalizó la guerra contra Hades. Sin embargo, la paz dura poco, puesto que varios dioses malignos unieron fuerzas para acabar con Athena. Pero para lograr su objetivo, deben obtener el Cristal de Plata, protegido por las Sailor Scouts. En vista de la inminente amenaza; Caballeros, Sailor Scouts, Marinas, Espectros y Dioses Guerreros deben unir fuerzas. Descubre esta nueva aventura.
1. Prologo

Prólogo.

-¡Artemisa-Sama, han llegado!- Dijo una joven vestida con lo que parecía una especie de armadura.

-Bien, puedes retirarte- Respondió desde un trono una hermosa mujer rubia, la cual poseía unos curiosos ojos negros que evocaban a los de un insecto, poseía una marca de media luna y andaba vestida con una armadura, pero a diferencia de la que poseía la joven, esta evocaba una elegancia mucho mayor, ya que estaba cubría muchas más partes de su cuerpo, además de contar con unos símbolos más exuberantes.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron y seguidamente entraron 3 personas que aparentaban la misma edad que la Artemisa.

Él primero era un hombre joven, el cual no aparentaba más de 25 años, con un flamante cabello rojo cómo el fuego, vestía una túnica blanca que recordaban a las que usaban los grandes reyes de la Antigua Grecia, adornada con unas hombreras de oro, poseyendo también unos penetrantes ojos del color de su pelo, además de tener una diadema color dorado adornada con un rubí en el centro en la frente

El segundo hombre aparentaba la misma edad. Este joven, a diferencia del anterior, vestía una imponente armadura color negro, sus ojos y su corto cabello también poseían el mismo color. Podía apreciarse que en la espalda de su armadura colgaba una lanza.

La tercera persona, a diferencia de los dos jóvenes anteriores, era una mujer de la misma edad. Poseía el cabello azul hasta la espalda y ojos del mismo color. Vestía una túnica color escarlata, portando unos zarcillos azules y con los labios pintados del mismo color. Sin embargo, su característica más curiosa era que poseía una piel mucho más pálida de lo usual.

-Síganme- Se limitó a decir Artemisa mientras se volteaba para que la siguieran.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de juntas y se sentaron en la enorme mesa, la cual albergaba varios platillos repletos de abundante comida.

La amplia habitación poseía unos pilares de unos siete metros de alto. También habían por doquier centenares de banderas decoradas con unos antiguos símbolos griegos, otras poseían una media luna.

-Que detalle de tu parte servirnos la cena, hermanita- Dijo con tono de burla el joven de armadura.

-Silencio, Ares- Respondió el pelirrojo.

Por respuesta, este le mandó una mirada gélida, pero decidió callar. Ahora era momento de centrarse en asuntos más importantes.

-Todos saben la razón por la que nos hemos reunido- Comenzó Artemisa-. Athena y sus caballeros han cometido la misma blasfemia una vez tras otra: Desafiar a los dioses. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzadas ante tales infamias.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo el pelirrojo-. Sin embargo, todos los aquí presentes sabemos a la perfección que dicha tarea no es nada fácil. Es por esto que Artemisa y yo decidimos proponer una alianza con ustedes.

-En verdad has de estar desesperado, Apolo. Mira que proponer hacer una alianza con Ares y conmigo- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo burlona.

-¡Ja! Concuerdo contigo, Eris- Dijo Ares.

-Esto es lo que haremos. Una vez que derroquemos a Athena, nosotros cuatro nos dividiremos él planeta y lo gobernaremos. Crearemos humanos que no se atrevan a desobedecer a los dioses- Dijo Artemisa.

-Hmp. Ustedes jamás hacen nada a la desesperada, Apolo y Artemisa. Imagino que tendrán un plan- Dijo Eris mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Estas en lo correcto, Eris. Díganme, ¿Han escuchado del Milenio de Plata?- Preguntó Apolo.

-¿El Milenio de Plata?- Preguntó Ares frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te refieres a ese antiguo reino que estaba aquí, en la luna, y que se extinguió hace siglos?

-Exactamente- Respondió Artemisa también comenzando a comer.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su plan?- Preguntó Eris frunciendo el ceño.

-Mucho. Si conocen el Milenio de Plata, imagino que por tanto también han de conocer la leyenda del Cristal de Plata- Respondió Artemisa.

-Sí. Es un cristal que otorga un inmenso poder a quién lo posee- Dijo Eris.

-Pues verán. Así cómo nosotros y nuestros ejércitos somos capaces de reencarnar. La princesa Serenity, el rey Endimion y sus protectoras han reencarnado en esta época. Han estado enfrentándose a antiguos enemigos con ayuda del Cristal de Plata bajo el nombre de las Sailor Scouts, haciéndose llamar cada una Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn; contando también con la ayuda del rey Endimion, quién se hace llamar Tuxedo Mask- Explicó Artemisa.

-Básicamente, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es deshacernos de las Sailor Scouts, obtener el Cristal de Plata y liquidar a Athena junto a sus caballeros, ¿Correcto?- Dijo Ares.

-No es tan sencillo cómo suena- Dijo Apolo negando con la cabeza-. Las Sailor Scouts tienen un nivel equiparable al que poseen los Caballeros Dorados. Necesitaremos a nuestros mejores guerreros para cumplir nuestros planes.

-No lo esperaba de otra forma. Mis berserkers están sedientos de pelea- Dijo Ares sonriendo con malicia.

-Hare valer el hecho de que me hayan resucitado. Por fin podre vengarme de Athena y esos malditos Caballeros de Bronce- Dijo Eris también con malicia y sonriendo ante el hecho de poder tomar venganza por haberle clavado esa estúpida Golden Arrow (Flecha Dorada) en la frente- Preparare a mis dryads.

-Creo que hemos terminado por ahora- Dijo Apolo-. Mejor será que vaya a preparar a mis solaris.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas.

-"Lo siento, hermana. Pero tus pecados no tienen nombre. Debes morir"- Pensó Artemisa.

ooo

Mientras tanto, en el hospital perteneciente a la Fundación Graud, un grupo de 3 jovenes y una joven yacían junto a una cama de hospital, la cual albergaba a un cuarto joven.

-¿Qu... qué pasó?- Preguntó Seiya despertando.

Todos sonrieron. Hacía varias horas que sus signos vitales se habían estabilizado, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que despertase.

ooo

Ajeno a esto, en Cabo Sunion, Tethis de la Sirena se hallaba visitando la tumba de sus fallecidos compañeros.

Después de la destrucción del Santuario Submarino, Tethis fue capaz de cambiar a su estado de sirena y recuperar los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

Sorrento y ella se habían encargado de enterrar sus cuerpos en la costa de Cabo Sunion, cómo un recordatorio de que fueron dignos marinas hasta el final.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Tethis.

La rubia volteó y se encontró con Sorrento.

-Alguna vez fueron mis amigos también, Sorrento- Respondió Tethis.

Mientras ambos miraban con tristeza las tumbas de sus compañeros, apareció un resplandeciente brillo azul, el cual envolvió las tumbas de los marinas.

-¿¡Pe... pero que carrizo!?- Exclamó Sorrento cubriéndose los ojos.

Una vez que desapareció el brillo, Tethis y Sorrento solo atinaron a decir:

-No puede ser...

 _Dos horas antes._

Julian Solo se hallaba examinando unos papeles de la caridad a la que se había estado dedicando desde que pararon las inundaciones.

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué, pero sentía la obligación de ayudar a todas las familias que habían sido afectadas por ellas.

Entonces súbitamente, un brillo azul iluminó toda su oficina.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Exclamó cegado por el resplandor.

Cuando desapareció el resplandor, Julian pudo apreciar que frente a él se encontraba un hombre joven.

Cabello largo hasta la cintura y del mismo color que Julian, ojos también azul, solo que uno mucho más profundo. Vestido con lo que parecía una especie de armadura color dorado y una diadema decorada con el símbolo de un tridente. Era bastante parecido a Julian, pero este hombre aparentaba unos 25 o 27 años y sus facciones eran distintas.

-¿Qu... quién eres?- Es todo lo que el joven Solo fue capaz de decir.

-Tranquilízate, no te hare daño. Además, te aclarare todo en breve- Respondió el joven de armadura.

Antes de que Julian pudiese preguntar a que se refería, el de armadura levantó su dedo índice y le mandó un hilo de energía color azul, el cual le traspasó su cabeza.

Entonces, Julian recordó todo.

Recordó todo lo que paso.

Desde manipular a Hilda de Polaris, a secuestrar a Saori Kido, no, mejor dicho, Athena.

-No... no me lo creó, ¿Yo causé todo ese cataclismo?- Dijo Julian sintiendo un enorme cargo de conciencia. Al fin entendía la razón por la qué sentía la responsabilidad de ayudar a los que fueron damnificados por las inundaciones.

-No del todo, lo hiciste estando bajo mi control- Respondió el de la armadura.

-¿Ba... bajo tu control? ¿Entonces tú eres...?

-En efecto. Soy Poseidon, el dios de los mares.

-Ma... maldito- Murmuró Julian fulminándolo con la mirada- Me hiciste cometer un genocidio.

-Lo sé, y estoy arrepentido de ello- Respondió Poseidon entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Julian confundido.

-La pelea entre Athena y Hades e el inframundo me hiso abrir los ojos. La humanidad no es totalmente corrupta, y cómo un dios olímpico que soy, es mi deber hacer distinción de los buenos y los malos.

Aunque Julian estaba bastante sorprendido por la revelación, aún tenía una duda que quitarse de la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que hace aquí, Poseidon?- Preguntó Julian frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Dime, ¿Qué dirías si te ofreciese una forma de compensar todo lo que te hice hacer?

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Por desgracia, la paz no durará mucho más tiempo. Se avecinan nuevamente tiempos de guerra.

-¿Otra guerra? ¿¡Athena y sus caballeros apenas acaban de derrotar a Hades y ya apareció un nuevo enemigo!?- Exclamó Julian.

-Me temo que así es- Respondió Poseidon con pesar.

-Aún así, sigo sin ver mi papel en todo esto.

-Es fácil. Para prepararnos para la inminente guerra, es necesario que nuestros ejércitos estén completos. Por lo tanto, utilizando todo mis cosmos, voy a resucitarlos. Sin embargo, esto agotara demasiado mis energías. Por tanto, encerrare mi alma en tu cuerpo para qué seas capaz de aprovechar mi cosmos y guíes a los marinas.

-¿E... enserio piensa que podré con semejante responsabilidad?- Preguntó Julian atónito.

-Así es.

-Pe... pero espera un segundo, ¿Porqué hace rato dijiste "nuestros ejércitos"?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Esta será la más temible de todas las guerras qué se hayan visto hasta ahora. Los marinas solos no podrán ganar esta guerra. Por lo tanto, no solo resucitare a los marinas, sino a los dioses guerreros, los caballeros y los espectros caídos. Incluso, necesitaré resucitar a mi hermano, Hades.

-¿Se... seguro que resucitar a Hades y sus espectros es buena idea?

-Seguro que conocerás el refrán "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo". Tendrás que adaptarte, Julian.

Julian pensó lo ocurrido a toda velocidad. Al final, optó por hacer lo que Poseidon le estaba pidiendo.

-Está bien, Poseidon-Sama, ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Primero lo primero. Introduciré mi alma en tu cuerpo. Una vez qué ocurra, tú sabrás que hacer.

-Está bien- Respondió Julian asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, un nuevo brillo azul inundó la habitación y el cuerpo de Poseidon se transformo en una especie de espectro, el cual se introdujo directamente en el cuerpo del joven Solo, obligándolo a arrodillarse.

Una inmensa aura de cosmos azul envolvió el cuerpo de Julian.

Una vez que se disipó, Julian se puso de pie y dijo:

-Lo primero que debo hacer, es proponer la paz con Asgard, Athena y Hades. Mejor será que no les contemos la situación a nuestros guerreros hasta que sea imprescindible.

 _El santuario._

-¿Qu... qué pasó? ¿Estamos vivos?- Preguntó un atónito Milo de Escorpio, paseando su mirada por la sala del patriarca donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-No tengo idea- Respondió un rejuvenecido Shion de Aries.

ooo

Mientras esto ocurría, en un monasterio de Tokio se hallaba una joven de cabello color azabache se hallaba meditando con tranquilidad, cuando de repente...

-¿Qu... qué rayos es esa aura?- Rei Hino se levantó y miro para todos lados, percibiendo un aura enorme.

-"¿Se aproximara un nuevo enemigo?"- Pensó Rei.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Después del fiasco que cometí con Omega Saga de Zeus (Historia que se alejó demasiado de lo que quería hacer originalmente), decidí tratar de reivindicarme con este crossover de Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon.**

 **Tratare de no dar demasiados adelantos de la historia, pero cómo podrán ver; caballeros, marinas, dioses guerreros, espectros y sailor scouts tendrán que unir fuerzas para detener a Eris, Ares, Apolo y Artemisa.**

 **Les voy a aclarar algo sobre este canon: Es uno personalizado y con varias diferencias.**

 **1) Sigue los acontecimientos de ambos animes, incluyendo solamente la ova de Eris.**

 **2) Si bien sigue la continuidad del anime, en este canon modificado también aparecen los acontecimientos del Side Story de Hyoga (Natasha del País del Hielo), el cual jugara un papel en el futuro de la historia.**

 **3) Pese a seguir los argumentos del anime, en esta historia se harán referencias a Episodio G, y también aparecerán las Dryads; el ejército leal a Eris en el manga de Saintia Sho.**

 **Esperó que les guste esta nueva historia. Y les prometo que está no la voy a cancelar cómo paso con mi otro fanfic de Saint Seiya.**

 **Sin embargo, les voy a aclarar algo. Deben ser pacientes con esta historia, puesto que los capítulos tardaran en publicarse. Esto responde a que en cuanto a mis fanfics, mi primera prioridad es Decisiones Correctas (Fanfic de School Days que está llegando a su clímax). Por lo cual, hasta que no termine Decisiones Correctas, no le podré poner la debida atención a este fanfic.**

 **P.D: Si bien los generos que marqué son romance y aventura, tambien habrá bastente humor, parodia, familia y hurt/comfort.**

 **Sin más que anunciar, me despido.**

 **¡Nos leemos! ^_^**


	2. 1: Iniciando la alianza parte I

Capitulo 1: Iniciando la alianza.

-No... no puede ser...

Frente a Thetis y Sorrento, se hallaban ni más ni menos que sus "Difuntos" compañeros marinas.

-¿Qué... qué ha pasado?- Logró preguntar Isaac de Kraken mirando sus manos- ¿Estamos vivos de nuevos?

-Pareciese- Respondió Io de Scylla mirando a al guardián del Ártico, pero no menos confundido que él. Otra cosa que los confundía, era el hecho de que en vez de tener las pijamas con las que solían enterrar a los guerreros difuntos, estaban vestidos con ropa de civil.

Isaac vestía básicamente igual que cómo su ex compañero de entrenamiento Hyoga, solo que su franela era verde y sus pantalones eran azules.

Io vestía una franela color rosa y unos blue jeans, además de contar con zapatos deportivos del color de su pelo.

Krishna de Crisaor vestía una túnica estilo hindú y usaba cholas.

Baian de Hipocampo vestía una franela color azul y unas bermudas del mismo color, llevaba también zapatos deportivos.

Kaza de Limnades vestía con una camisa a botones amarilla y llevaba unos shorts rojos.

-Me explicarían... ¿¡QUE COÑO 'E LA MADRE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- Les gritó Kaza a Sorrento y a Thetis perdiendo los estribos.

-Eso es algo que yo les podría explicar- Dijo una voz aparte.

-Esa voz es de- Sorrento se volteó- ¡Julian-Sama!

Anticipándose a las preguntas que le iban a llover en breve, Julian alzó su mano y dijo:

-Relájense, en un segundo les explicaré.

Una vez que todos se hubieron serenado, Julian se acerco y procedió a explicar.

-Hace dos horas, el alma de Poseidon se apareció ante mí, dijo que iba a devolverles la vida en recompensa a la lealtad que le juraron. Pero que ello le iba a costar una enorme cantidad de cosmos. Por lo tanto, introdujo su alma en mi cuerpo y me dio su cosmos, nombrándome también el líder de los marinas.

-Creo que comienzo a entender. Ahora que Poseidon ha resucitado por voluntad propia, quiere que libremos una nueva guerra santa con Athena, ¿No es así?- Dijo Krishna.

-No, quiere buscar la paz con Athena, Hades y Asgard.

3... 2... 1...

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- Obtuvo un grito general.

o-o-o

Una joven pelirroja se hallaba recogiendo flores en un campo adyacente al Santuario Ateniense cuando...

-Seika- La joven levantó la mirada de golpe para encontrarse con ÉL.

Aquel a quien había querido ver desde el principió.

Aquel por quien perdió la memoria.

Seiya.

Su hermano menor.

-¡SEIYA!- Exclamó Seika abalanzándose directo a los brazos de su hermano mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Ambos dejaban caer un río entero de lágrimas, pero aún así sonreían.

-Vamos, Seika, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar- Seiya le sonrió a su hermana apartándose un poco.

o-o-o

-¿Qué planeas, hermano?- Se preguntó Hades, el cual se hallaba en Judesca junto a sus Espectros, Pandora y los Dioses Gemelos. Al ser un Dios, se había percatado de que fue el cosmos de su hermano, Poseidon, el que le devolvió la vida a él y a su ejército.

- _Tranquilo, te lo explicaré después_ \- Escucho que le hablaba su hermano menor a través del cosmos.

o-o-o

-Ha de haber sido la voluntad de Odín- Dijo Hilda a sus revividos Dioses Guerreros y a su hermana, los cuales se hallaban frente a ella en el palacio de Valhala.

-No, he sido yo- Resonó una voz en el salón del trono, a lo cual todos voltearon a ver la entrada.

-Imposible- Murmuró Hilda casi en shock-. Tu... tu eres Poseidon.

-¿¡POSEIDON!?- Exclamaron Freya y los Dioses Guerreros.

Y, en efecto, Poseidon y sus ocho marinas más leales se hallaban en la entrada del salón del trono.

-Ma... maldito seas. Nos reviviste para manipular de nuevo a Hilda-Sama y cumplir tus ambiciones, ¿No es así? ¡Pues no lo permitiremos!- Bramó Siegfried abalanzándose sobre Julian.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Sorrento se puso delante de Poseidon y sacó su flauta.

-¡Detente!- Exclamó Julian poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sorrento, haciéndole un gesto de que no pelease. El General de Sirena Alada asintió y se aparto, provocando que los asgardianos lo mirasen sorprendidos y que Siegfried se detuviera en seco.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó el Dios Guerrero de Alpha.

-Hilda- Poseidon se acercó con paso calmo hacia la Representante de Odín. Al estar frente a ella, elevó su Tridente.

-¿¡Qué hace!?- Exclamaron Freya y los Dioses Guerreros.

Y ante las atónitas miradas, Poseidon clavó su Tridente...

... en el piso.

Después, procedió a hincarse en una rodilla frente a Hilda al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Hilda sorprendida.

-No vine a pelear. Quiero hacerles una oferta de paz.

-¿¡QUE!?- Fue un grito general.

-Me disculpo por todos los horrores que cause a sus tierras, me he dado cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Así que, con el fin de reivindicarme y buscar la paz, he decidido devolverles la vida a los Dioses Guerreros y venir a pedir perdón, con la esperanza de hallar la paz y forjar una alianza.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE CREES!? ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HICISTE CÓMO ESPERAS QUE...!- El discurso de Siegfried se vio interrumpido por la mano de Hilda en su hombro.

-Veo que tus palabras son sinceras, Señor de los Mares. Acepto tú perdón y tú oferta de paz- Dijo Hilda sonriendo. Los demás no protestaron, puesto que confiaban en su sabiduría.

Julian sonrió y agradeció a Hilda, más luego agrego.

-En serio agradezco que aceptase mis disculpas y me proposición de paz, sin embargo, tengo que ir a visitar a Athena para también proponer la paz- Sin más palabras, Julian se retiró junto a sus Marinas.

-Hilda-Sama, ¿De verdad cree que es una buena idea confiar en Poseidon y en sus Marinas?- Preguntó Siegfried a la Representante de Odín.

-Solo el tiempo nos lo responderá, sin embargo, vi total sinceridad en sus ojos. No creo que alguien que esté mintiendo podría mostrar una mirada cómo la que tenía Poseidon. De cualquier forma, si llego a sospechar algo, les avisaré inmediatamente, ¿Estan de acuerdo?- Dijo Hilda.

-¡Hi!

 _Continuara..._


	3. Capitulo 2: Sellando la alianza

Capitulo 2: Sellando la alianza.

Todo el ejército del infierno se hallaba reunido en Judesca, esperando a que Hades hiciese acto de presencia. Finalmente, de las cortinas detrás del trono, salió el Señor del Infierno, portando su imponente Sapurí.

No pasó mucho antes de que se oyesen varios murmullos por parte de los Espectros, los cuales jamás habían visto la verdadera apariencia de su dios. Incluso cuando habían regresado a la vida, Hades había permanecido oculto tras las cortinas de Judesca.

No pasó mucho antes de que los Dioses Gemelos se parasen al lado de su jefe.

-Mis leales Espectros- Habló Hades con voz potente-, los he reunido aquí para dar un anunció. Al parecer, mi hermano menor, Poseidon, nos ha traído de nuevo a la vida.

-¿¡CÓMO DICE!?- Exclamó todo el ejército del inframundo, incluyendo a los Dioses Gemelos.

-Así es. De momento mi hermano no me ha dicho nada, pero parece que quiere que formemos una alianza con los Caballeros de Athena.

-¿¡QUE!?- Exclamó Radamanthys.

-¡INAUDITO!- Exclamó Minos indignado.

-¿¡CÓMO SE LE OCURRE!?- Bramó Aiacos.

-¿¡PRÍMERO AYUDA A ESOS MALDITOS CABALLEROS A DERROTARNOS Y AHORA NOS PIDE QUE NOS ALIEMOS CON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS MÁS ODIADOS!?- El cosmos de Thanatos estaba ardiendo de ira. Todos en el ejército de Hades estaban armando un gran alboroto debido a la indignación que sentía.

-No les mentiré, creo que Poseidon está en lo cierto- Con esta frase, todos en el salón se callaron y miraron atónitos a Hades.

-Cuando Athena y sus Caballeros me vencieron en Elíseos, logré ver en los ojos de esos jovenes algo que jamás había visto antes: Pureza. Ellos me demostraron que los seres humanos aún tienen esperanza de ser salvados. No hemos de pensar que todos los humanos son cómo hemos pensado.

Nadie habló. Todos estaban atónitos ante las sabias palabras de su Dios. Hades decidió continuar.

-Poseidon quiere que nos reunamos después en el Santuario de Athena. El nos dirá la fecha.

Nadie dijo nada en contra de eso.

o-o-o

Por su parte, en el Santuario de Athena se vivía una extraña situación. Todos los Caballeros que habían muerto desde la rebelión de Saga habían regresado a la vida. Cuando Shaina, Marín y los Caballeros de Bronce secundarios (N/A: Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Ban y Geki) le avisaron a Saori y los demás lo que pasaba, estos inmediatamente habían ido a Grecia (Con excepción de Seiya, el cual ya se encontraba allí) a averiguar qué ocurría en el Santuario.

Todos los caballeros se habían reunido en los Aposentos del Patriarca, para hablar del asunto. Sin embargo, no habían logrado encontrar la lógica de la repentina resurrección de los Caballeros caídos.

-Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarlos a resolver esas incógnitas- Se escuchó decir en la puerta del salón.

Inmediatamente, todos voltearon sus miradas al dueño de la voz.

-¡POSEIDON!- Exclamaron Saori, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki (El cual había sido convocado por orden expresa de Saori), Seiya y Shun.

 _Dos días después, Aposentos del Patriarca._

-Aún no confió ni en Hades ni en Poseidon- Dijo Ikki a sus compañeros.

Dos días atrás, Poseidon había aparecido frente a ellos acompañado de sus resucitados Shoguns y Tethis. El había propuesto una alianza entre ambas fuerzas, Saori aceptó al ver la verdad en sus ojos. Después de esto, Poseidon les había dicho que también había resucitado a los ejércitos de Asgard y del Infierno, y que quería formar una alianza también con ellos. Naturalmente, la mayoría de los Caballeros se mostraron recios ante tal idea, sin embargo, terminaron resignándose ante la positiva de su Diosa.

Finalmente, habían acordado que los 3 Dioses y la Representante de Odín se iban a encontrar en el Santuario de Athena para negociar la paz.

Y es así cómo llegamos a la actualidad: Los Caballeros Dorados, el Patriarca, los Jueces del Infierno, Pandora, los Shoguns junto a Tethis y, cómo no, nuestros 5 Bronces favoritos se hallaban reunidos en el Salón Patriarcal, esperando a que sus jefes saliesen de los Aposentos de Athena. Hypnos y Thanatos se encontraban vigilando el Inframundo.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Fénix- Dijo Aiacos con frialdad.

-¿¡Quieres que te vuelva a matar cómo en el quinto infierno!?- Bramó Ikki poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Cómo gustes! ¡En aquella ocasión, tu maldita ilusión me tomó por sorpresa y o pude mostrarte mi mejor técnica! (N/A: Se refiere al Galáctica Dethbling, la técnica que utilizo contra Sisyphos en TLC) ¡Así que, con mucho gusto te la demostraré ahora mismo!- Aiacos había tomado su clásica pose de cruzar los dos brazos por delante de él y se había preparado para lanzar su ataque.

-¡Dente hermano/Aiacos!- Exclamaron Shun y Pandora al unísono, a lo que ambos hicieron caso, sin embargo, aun se mantenía tenso el ambiente.

 _En los Aposentos de Athena._

-Ya veo...- Murmuró Athena. Poseidon les había contado a ella, Hades e Hilda acerca de sus temores acerca de alianza de Ares, Eris, Apolo y Artemisa.

-Cómo ya les dije, es seguro que se han aliado para derrotarte, Athena- Dijo Poseidon.

-'El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo', tiene mucha lógica lo que dices, hermano- Dijo Hades en esta ocasión.

-¿Has averiguado algo más?- Preguntó Hilda a Poseidon.

-Sí. Aparentemente, Artemisa ha hallado un objeto que les puede garantizar la victoria- Dijo Poseidon con un tono extremadamente serio.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Athena con mucha preocupación. Julian dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y respondió:

-Por desgracia, no he podido averiguar de qué se trata. Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, esta es la razón por la que tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas- Concluyó Poseidon.

-Sin embargo, esta no es la única razón por las que has propuesto la paz, ¿No es así?- Dijo Saori sonriente, a lo qué Julian le devolvió la sonrisa antes de responder:

-Cómo siempre tan perspicaz. Tú los has dicho, esta guerra también la quería aprovechar para poner punto y final a futuras guerras entre nosotros. Durante siglos, nuestras estúpidas guerras han devastado no solo a la humanidad, sino a todo el planeta Tierra. Es por esto que también quiero fomentar una alianza entre nosotros.

Los demás, incluso Hades, tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con Poseidon. Una alianza era lo más benéfico para todo mundo.

o-o-o

Las 3 deidades y la representante salieron de la habitación y se sorprendieron de la escena que tenían en frente.

Hyoga, Isaac, Camus y Milo se encontraban charlando animadamente (El francés se hallaba excepcionalmente feliz de volver a hablar con el Shogun de Kraken después de tanto tiempo, los mismo con Hyoga e Isaac de poder hablar cómo amigos); Afrodita le daba consejos sobre cómo regalar rosas a Aiacos (El cual quería regalárselas a cierta Espectro); Death Mask, Kaza y Minos discutían sobre distintos métodos de tortura; Thetis y Pandora hablaban cosas de chicas; Shaka y Krishna sobre quien-sabe-que cosas de Buda, Saga y Kanon se encontraban hablando cómo gemelos normales (Aparentemente, todo lo pasado había quedado en el olvido), igualmente pasaba con Syd y Bud; Seiya, Aioria y Aioros se encontraban conversando animadamente; lo mismo con Shiryu y Dohko, quienes estaban felices de volver a verse; una escena parecida tenía de protagonistas a Shion y Mu, el cual le estaba presentando a Kiki; Aldebarán, Io (Los cuales tenían origen sudamericano) Baian y Shura se hallaban compartiendo algunos anexos acerca del futbol de sus países (Brasil, Chile, Canadá y España); Sorrento, Mime y Shun hablaban acerca de música; Ikki y Radamanthys se hallaban apartados del grupo, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie; el resto de los Dioses Guerreros se encontraban hablando entre ellos mismos.

Los cuatro sonrieron, de momento, parecía que la alianza iba a salir bien.

o-o-o

Los cuatro ejércitos completos se hallaban reunidos en el Santuario de Athena. Sus cuatro jefes yacían parados en la cima de una colina que se erguía frente a sus ejércitos.

-¡Que esto sea símbolo de nuestra alianza!- Exclamó Athena.

Acto seguido, usaron la espada a Niké, el Tridente de Poseidon, la Espada de Hades y la Lanza de Hilda para lanzar unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, los cuales lanzaron un hermoso destello a la luz de la luna. No pasó mucho antes de que el lugar se llenara de gritos de alegría, dando por aprobada la alianza de sus Dioses.

Por su parte, los cuatro decidieron no decirles nada de la guerra que se avecinaba hasta que fuese indispensable, querían darles ese momento de paz.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Capitulo 3: Nueva vida

Capitulo 3: Nueva vida.

Había pasado una semana desde que las 3 deidades y la representante habían formalizado u tratado de paz, y en esa sola semana, habían ocurrido varia cosas inesperadas.

En primer lugar: Hubo una especie de "Maratón de declaraciones amorosas". Obviamente, llamado así porque varias personas se declararon sus sentimientos y terminaron volviéndose pareja (N/A: Discúlpenme por no poner las declaraciones, pero no es mi especialidad). Dichas declaraciones fueron las siguientes:

Seiya se le declaró a Shaina.

Aioria se le declaró a Marín.

Hyoga fue a Japón y se le declaró a Eri.

Aiacos se le declaró a Violate.

Shun se le declaró a June.

Shiryu se le declaró a Shunrei.

Hagen se le declaró a Freya.

¿Qué les puedo decir? El haber muerto y revivido, o haber estado moribundo, hace que la gente se replantee sus decisiones y su estilo de vida. Decidieron que no querían volver a morir sin haber vivido antes.

La segunda sorpresa fue igual de grande: Sus Dioses les habían dicho que iban a tratar de darle a sus Guerreros una "Vida normal", en recompensa a lo que sufrieron por ellos.

Los Caballeros Dorados rechazaron dicha oferta, alegando que no podían dejar desprotegido el Santuario. De los Caballeros de Plata, solo Shaina aceptó (Aunque la verdadera razón era para pasar más tiempo con Seiya). De los Caballeros de Bronce, solo aceptaron June, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu. Lo mismo pasó con los Espectros: con la excepción de Queen de Alraune, Silphid de Basilisco y Myu de Papillon; todo declinaron la oferta. En cuanto a los Marina, los únicos que aceptaron dicha oferta fueron Baian, Io, Isaac y Sorrento (Aunque este fue más bien por insistencia de Julian).

Los que decidieron llevar una vida normal fueron a un instituto (Seiya Hyoga, Shun, June, Shiryu, Sorrento, Io e Isaac) o a la universidad (Shaina, Ikki, Myu, Silphid, Queen y Baian).

Fue una sorpresa para los más jovenes enterarse de que Eri, Shunrei (La cual se mudó a Japón) y Miho habían conseguido plaza en el mismo instituto gracias a la amabilidad de Saori. También había conseguido plaza en la universidad para Seika

Todos los que iban al instituto estudiaban en 5 to año ( N/A: Si no me equivoco, tercero para los japoneses. Si me equivoco, tengan en cuenta que lo único que se dé la educación en Japón es lo que dije antes y que uno no lee fluido sino hasta lo que para nosotros es 6 to grado).

Para concluir con la explicación, Saori y Julian habían comprado TOOOODO un edificio de 12 pisos con 5 apartamentos en cada uno para que nuestros chicos viviesen en el (Eri, Miho, Shunrei y Seika también se mudaron a él), organizándose en los apartamentos así: (Aclaratoria: Para evitar confusiones, el primer número hace referencia al piso y el segundo al número del apartamento)

Seiya y Shaina: 9-2

Seika: 9-1

Shiryu y Shunrei: 7-1

Hyoga y Eri: 11-3

Isaac: 11-5

Shun y June: 6-4

Ikki: 5-5

Queen: 12-2

Silphid: 2-4

Io: 3-3

Sorrento: 6-1

Myu: 1-3

Baian: 8-5

Miho: 3-2

Es así como nuestro intento de "Vida normal" comienza.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: ¡ENSERIO PIDO DISCULPAS! No quería hacer este capítulo tan corto, pero me había ausentado por bastante tiempo y no quería dejarlos sin capítulo. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo, titulado "Primer día de escuela", será más largo. No creo que haga falta decir a que escuela irán los más jovenes, ¿Cierto? ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (Y de hacer el capítulo de más de mil palabras).**

 **¡Nos leemos! ^_^**


	5. Capitulo 4: Primer día de escuela

Capitulo 4: Primer día de escuela.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rei?- Preguntó Mina Aino a Rei Hino preocupada, ya que era su primer día de escuela y mencionada se hallaba cómo ida.

-Tranquilízate, Mina, solo pensaba en las horas que vamos a perder para ayudar a cabeza de chorlito a aprobar aunque sea por la mínima- Respondió Rei con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Serena indignada, lo que le saco risas a las dos chicas antes mencionadas, además de a Ami Mizuno y a Lita Kino.

-"Lo cierto es que estoy preocupada. Desde el día que sentí esa aura por primera vez, he tenido un montón de pesadillas"- Pensó Rei, recordando una pesadilla específica.

Dentro de esa pesadilla, Rei había visto a varios jovenes, los cuales portaban unas imponentes armaduras de distintos colores.

-¡No nos daremos por vencidos!- Exclamó un joven rubio que portaba una armadura azul (N/A: Olvide mencionarlo, los colores de las armaduras de los Caballeros de Bronce será el mismo que el del manga original).

-¡Mientras sigamos en pie, seguiremos luchando por la tierra!- Exclamó ahora un joven de cabello verde y armadura con tonalidades naranja y dorado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Marinas, Scouts, Caballeros o Espectros! ¡Ninguno es rival para nosotros!- Exclamó la voz de una mujer, de la cual solo era visible su silueta. Dicha joven iba acompañada por 4 siluetas más, las cuales tampoco eran distinguibles.

De repente, hubo un estallido de luz de distintos colores oscuros y colores fuego antes de que Rei se despertase agitadamente.

Lo peor no era esa pesadilla, sino que también habían otras que eran iguales o peores.

-"Espero que solo sea mi imaginación, aunque lo dudo"- Pensó Rei.

Durante el camino, se toparon con Haruka Ten'o y Michiru Kaio, las cuales las acompañaron a la escuela.

Al llegar a clases, Molly y Kelvin se le acercaron a Serena. Después de saludarse, Molly sacó un tema de conversación que sorprendió a todos los que la escucharon.

-¿Se enteraron? Aparentemente vienen unos alumnos nuevas a la escuela- Dijo Molly.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

-¡Ojala que haya chicos guapos!- Dijo Mina emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos.

-No te emociones demasiado, Mina- Dijo Ami con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

-¡Tranquila, Ami! ¡Seguro que entre ellos hay un chico que sea de tu tipo!- Dijo Lita con tono picaron mientras le guiñaba un ojo, cosa que hiso que la joven de pelo azul se sonrojara y sus amigas estallasen en carcajadas. Dichas carcajadas no duraron mucho, ya que la maestra Mónica entró y todos tuvieron que sentarse.

-Bueno, clase. Cómo sabrán, en los últimos meses, debido a la gran cantidad de incidentes relacionados con Sailor Moon, varios de nuestros alumnos nos han abandonado- El detalle que dijo la maestra Mónica no era para nada exagerado. Lo cierto es que varias familias se habían mudado de Tokio gracias al montón de incidentes que habían pasado en los últimos meses. De hecho, se habían mudado casi la mitad de los alumnos del salón-. Motivo por el que la escuela ha buscado, y encontrado, alumnos nuevos. Pueden pasar- Dijo Mónica volteándose hacía la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, los ojos de varios alumnos y alumnas se volvieron corazones al ver a las bellas chicas y apuestos muchachos que entraron al salón-. Por favor preséntense.

-Buenos días, soy Seiya Pegasus.

-Hyoga Cygnus.

-Shun Andrómeda.

-June Camaleón.

-Shiryu Draco.

-Eri Aiizawa.

-Sorrento Sirena-Alada.

-Io Scylla.

-Isaac Kraken.

-Miho Aiizawa (N/A: Según el Saint Seiya Wiki, este apellido es el verdadero de Eri, simplemente se lo estoy poniendo también a Miho para que pasen cómo hermanas)

-Shunrei Libra (N/A: El apellido de su padre adoptivo ;) )- Se presentaron todos. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes que el salón 'estallase'

-¡Hyoga-chan! ¿¡Tienes novia!?

-¡Eri-chan! ¡En serio eres hermosa!

-¿¡De dónde vienes, Io-kun!?

Los pobres ni siquiera podían decir nada ante la ola de chicos y chicas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

-¡SILENCIO!- Exclamó la maestra Mónica harta hasta el copete, cosa que hiso que todos los alumnos y alumnas volviesen a sus asientos.

-¿No te lo dijimos, Ami? ¡Esos chicos son apuestos!- Le susurró Mina a la peliazul emocionada.

-Ti... tienes razón- Admitió la chica sonrojada.

Hora del recreo.

Los chicos y chicas recién transferidos se las estaban viendo verdes. Apenas cuando iban saliendo, aparecieron de la nada un montón de chicos y chicas que les hicieron la vida de cuadritos. Actualmente, ellos se encontraban huyendo de una legión de fanboys y fangirls.

-¿¡Cómo acabamos en esta situación!?- Exclamó un histérico Io.

-¡Esto no es lo que yo llamaría una 'vida normal'!- Exclamó June igual de molesta.

-¡No me dejen atrás!- Gritó Shun, el cual iba de último.

-¡Cállate y sacrifícate por el resto!- Exclamó Sorrento sudando a mares. Lo peor, era que tenían que correr a una velocidad moderada, ya que si iban a velocidad luz se meterían en problemas.

-¡No lo haré!- Exclamó Shun.

-¿¡Será que puedo hacer 'helado de yanderes'!?- Preguntó Isaac furioso.

-¡NO!- Fue la respuesta general del resto, quienes no paraban de correr.

-¡MALPARIDA SEA!- Exclamó el chico de la cicatriz.

-¡Deja eso a un lado y corre! ¡Si nos atrapan, es capaz que nos violen!- Exclamó Hyoga, el cual no quería que algo así le pasase ni a Eri ni a su amigo de la infancia. Cómo respuesta al comentario del Cisne, todos aceleraron el paso.

-¿¡Tenías que decir algo cómo eso!?- Exclamaron Eri y Miho con cara de miedo.

-¡Enserio sabes cómo motivar a la gente!- Ironizó Seiya.

-¡Shunrei, no te quedes atrás!- Exclamó Shiryu preocupado.

-¡Ya los alcanzo!- Exclamó la chica de la trenza.

A unos metros, el ridículo escenario estaba siendo observado por las Scouts.

-Enserio que esas personas no saben lo que es la discreción- Rei movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-Me sorprende que Mina no esté en ese grupo- Dijo Serena con burla mientras señalaba a las fangirls.

-¡HEY!- Reclamó la ofendida Sailor Venus, sacando risas burlonas de las otras chicas.

-No sé que piensen ustedes, pero algo me dice que esos estudiantes nuevos harán que las cosas se pongan interesantes por aquí- Comentó Lita.

-Es probable- Admitió Haruka.

-Más aún siendo tan apuestos- Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa pervertida, lo que provocó un tic en el ojo de Haruka-. Tranquilízate, estoy jugando contigo- Sonrió Michiru, a lo que Haruka se relajó.

-"Jamás entenderé a las lesbianas"- Pensaron las otras Scouts.

o-o-o

-Demonios. Ni siquiera pudimos comer bien por culpa de esos locos- Suspiró Seiya al tiempo que todos salían de la última clase y se dirigían a la salida-. Solo espero que a Shaina-san y al resto les haya ido mejor que a nosotros.

-Te conviene, Pegasus. Más teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de futura mamá de tus hijos- A excepción de Seiya, todos estallaron en carcajadas gracias al comentario de Io.

-¡Al menos yo si tengo novia, Scylla!- Respondió un sonrojado Seiya mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Cómo sea, me gustaría haber conocido mejor a nuestros compañeros- Dijo Shun.

-Tranquilo, ya habrán mejores oportunidades- Dijo June sonriéndole a su novio, haciendo que este también sonriera.

-¿Cómo esta quizá?- Todos voltearon y se encontraron con un grupo de siete chicas, notaron que la que había hablado era una rubia con un moño rojo en el cabello-. Discúlpennos que no nos presentásemos antes, pero con todo el lío que pasó en el recreo... Bueno, no importa. El caso es que queríamos ver si ustedes podrían salir con nosotras para conocernos mejor- Sonrió la chica, a lo que las otras asintieron.

-¡Claro que queremos!- Saltó Io sonriendo antes de que el resto pudiese hablar- Pero primero, creo que deberíamos presentarnos.

-¡Claro!- Respondió la misma chica.

Después de las presentaciones, el grupo fue a una heladería que quedaba cerca y terminaron llevándose bien. Mientras disfrutaban sus helados, tenían una muy divertida conversación...

-¡Entonces, Baian llegó y metió una piedra dentro de la flauta de Sorrento! ¡Cuando el pajuo intentó tocarla, casi se asfixia a sí mismo de lo dura que soplaba sin que saliese ningún sonido!- Dijo Io mientras el resto se reía a carcajadas, con la clara excepción de Sirena-Alada.

-Por cierto- Ami dejó de reírse y miró con curiosidad a sus nuevos compañeros de clase-, he notado que algunos de ustedes tienen un acento peculiar, ¿Son extranjeros?

-Bueno, Shiryu y yo somos de China- Dijo Shunrei.

-Yo soy de Finlandia- Dijo Isaac.

-Yo soy de Etiopía- Dijo June.

-Yo soy de Rusia- Dijo Hyoga.

-Yo de Austria- Dijo Sorrento

-Y yo de Chile- Terminó Io.

-Bueno, eso explica el acento- Murmuró Ami. Aunque, lo que pensaban dos de sus amigas era algo un poco más interesante.

-"¡Aparte de ser apuestos, también son extranjeros!"- Pensó Mina extasiada.

-"¡Creo que sacamos la lotería!"- Pensó Lita igual de extasiada que su compañera.

Al final, se hiso tarde y todos decidieron despedirse.

-Bueno, los veremos mañana en clases- Dijo Serena sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor deja de comer tanto, a mí me tocó pagar los helados y creí que iría a la quiebra por todos los que te comiste- Bromeó Seiya.

-Nos vemos- Hyoga le dio la mano a Rei a modo de despedida, pero...

-"¿¡Que es este cosmos/esta aura!?"- Pensaron Hyoga y Rei respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

Al final, se dieron media vuelta y cada uno fue a su hogar.

-¿Pasa algo, Hyoga?- Preguntó Eri preocupada.

-Tranquila, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas- La tranquilizó Hyoga. Aunque él estaba considerando mantenerse cerca de esas chicas.

o-o-o

-"Debería de tener cuidado con esas personas"- Pensó Rei mientras se disponía a dormir.

o-o-o

-Parecen ser personas agradables- Le dijo Luna a Serena, la cual le había contado todo lo ocurrido a la gata.

-Así es. Espero que nos conozcamos más en el futuro- Dijo Serena sonriendo.

o-o-o

-Poseidon-sama- El joven Dios alzó la vista desde su trono para ver a un joven de tez moreno oscuro, cabello negro liso y ojos verdes. Estaba vestido con una camisa de beisbol de color naranja, negro y blanco, la cual decía 'Águilas' y cargaba unas bermudas color vinotinto, además de que cargaba una cadena con una cruz, de dicha cruz colgaba un dije con la imagen de la virgen de Chiquinkirá.

-Así que tu eres el verdadero portador de las Escamas de Dragón Marino- Sonrió Julian-. Por favor preséntate.

-Mi nombre es Rómulo, nací en la ciudad de Maracaibo, Venezuela, y tengo 16 años. Hace unas horas, las Escamas de Dragón Marino me encontraron y me vistieron, explicándome mi propósito cómo un Marina Shogun. Después, me guiaron hasta aquí.

-Muy bien, una nereida te guiará hasta tu pilar para que descanses. Mañana te diré que pasará a partir de ahora. Sé que tienes preguntas, pero es obvio que estas cansado y necesitas reposo. Mañana te aclarare toda duda que tengas.

-Si señor- El joven se retiró, dejando que el dios se sumergiese en sus pensamientos.

-"Si queremos ganar esta guerra, mis Marinas deben estar completos. No solo debo tener a todos mis Marina Shogun, debo reunir a los Taichou Marina (Capitanes marinos) a cargo de proteger los mares y a los Fukitaichou Marina (Tenientes marinos) a cargo de proteger los ríos y lagos del mundo. Ellos irán llegando poco a poco, y les daré un entrenamiento especial que les permitirá dominar el cosmos en tan solo 3 días, ya que carecemos de tiempo"- Pensó Poseidon acerca de sus futuros planes.

 _Continuara..._


	6. Capitulo 5: Rómulo de Dragón Marino

Capitulo 5: Rómulo de Dragón Marino.

-Mis leales Marinas, les doy las gracias por haber acudido a mi llamada- Agradeció el Dios de los Mares a sus 6 Shogun y Thetis, quienes traían puestas sus Escamas y se hallaban arrodillados frente al trono de Poseidon.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Poseidon-sama?- Preguntó educadamente Isaac.

-Me alegra que preguntes, Isaac. Imagino que ustedes sabrán que el ejército de las Marinas no estaba completo cuando Kanon planeó la guerra contra Athena, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Julian sonriendo.

-Así es, Poseidon-sama- Dijo Sorrento-, solo estábamos reunidos 6 de los Shoguns, puesto que Kanon no cuenta, y no había aparecido ningún Taichou o Fukitaichou Marina.

-Estas en lo correcto, Sorrento- Dijo Julian con una sonrisa-. Del mismo modo, el verdadero Shogun de Dragón Marino jamás se presentó, ya que Kanon había usurpado ilegítimamente ese puesto.

-Estamos conscientes de ello- Dijo Kaza.

-Dicho esto, mis leales Marinas, les explicaré porque los he convocado. Ustedes saben perfectamente cómo funciona este mundo. No sabemos si aparecerá de la nada otro Dios maligno para hacernos frente a nosotros o a nuestros aliados. Es por esta razón que he decidido reunir al resto de nuestro ejército.

-¿¡CÓMO DIJO!?- Exclamaron los Marinas presentes.

-Así es. De momento, solo ha llegado uno: el verdadero Shogun de Dragón Marino. Sin embargo, pronto irán llegando los demás Marinas, tanto los Taichou cómo los Fukitaichou. También debo resaltar que les aplicaré un entrenamiento especial que les permitirán despertar su cosmos en tan solo 3 días- Explicó Poseidón.

-¿En qué consiste ese entrenamiento?- Preguntó Krishna.

-Es simple: Utilizare en ellos un hechizo que obliga a su cosmos a salir a flote, cosa que me cuesta tan solo unos 30 minutos; el resto del tiempo es para que aprendan a dominarlo plenamente.

-No entiendo del todo, Poseidon-sama. Si existe este método, entonces, ¿Por qué al resto de los guerreros pertenecientes a Ejércitos Divinos no usamos este método?- Preguntó un desconcertado Baian.

-Hay más de una razón. En primera, forzar al cosmos a salir a flote es algo que cuesta demasiada energía, incluso para un Dios. En segundo lugar, es más efectivo despertar el cosmos de manera natural y con diario entrenamiento a hacerlo de esta manera. Cómo dice el refrán: 'La práctica hace al maestro', ese refrán cabe perfectamente en lo que les estoy diciendo. Díganme una cosa, ¿Quién tendría ventaja en un combate? ¿Aquel que lleva tan solo tres días de haber despertado su cosmos, o alguien a quien le tomó años despertarlo y controlarlo?- La respuesta era obvia, de modo que nadie respondió-. Para concluir con esto, permítanme presentarles a su nuevo compañero: Ya puedes salir, Rómulo de Dragón Marino.

La puerta detrás del trono, la misma que daba al pilar central, se abrió. Y de ella, salió Rómulo, revestido con las Escamas de Dragón Marino.

-Mi nombre es Rómulo, el nuevo Shogun de Dragón Marino. Es un gusto al fin conocerlos, compañeros- Se presentó el joven moreno, el cual dominaba a la perfección el idioma griego.

Los demás Marinas se fueron presentando con el joven uno por uno. También le comenzaron a hacer algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó Tethis.

-16.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó Baian.

-De Venezuela.

-¡Al fin tengo un compañero latino!- Saltó el chileno con emoción mientras saltaba y abrazaba por el cuello al criollo.

-¿También eres latino?- Le pregunto Rómulo a Io sorprendido.

-Soy de Chile- Afirmó con orgullo.

-¡Tendré a alguien con quien hablar de la Copa Libertadores!- Exclamó Rómulo con emoción, cosa que hiso reír al resto ante la enérgica forma de ser del nuevo Shogun.

Los Marinas comenzaron a echar broma un rato, hasta que Poseidon intervino.

-Creo que sería conveniente que Rómulo librase un pequeño combate con alguno de ustedes para poner a prueba sus habilidades, ¿Algún voluntario?- Preguntó Poseidon.

-Yo- Dijo Io rápidamente mientras caminaba hasta ponerse en frente de Rómulo.

-Muy bien- Dijo Poseidon.

Con excepción de Rómulo e Io, todos se pegaron a los muros del Templo, dándoles espacio a ambos Marinas para poder pelear libremente. Por su parte, el Dios de los Mares yacía sentado cómodamente en su trono, dispuesto a disfrutar el espectáculo que comenzaría en breve.

-Io-sempai, no sea muy duro conmigo, tu llevas siendo Marina mucho más tiempo que yo- Dijo Rómulo burlón, a lo que Io también sonrió.

-La fuerza con la que me golpees determinará la fuerza con la que te devolveré los golpes- Respondió Io.

Sin decir más, el combate dio inicio.

Rómulo se abalanzó sobre Io a una velocidad aterradora y lanzó varios golpes, los cuales el Shogun Scylla esquivó fácilmente.

-¡Te falta velocidad!- Se burló Io. De un rápido movimiento, Io le propinó un contragolpe en el estomago a Rómulo, el cual cerró los ojos de dolor. Io sonrió y se disponía a retirar su puño para efectuar otro golpe, sin embargo, Rómulo sonrió de medio lado, cosa que hiso que Scylla abriese los ojos con sorpresa. Rómulo agarró a Io del brazo antes de que lo retirara y lo jaló hacia sí mismo para estamparle una fuerte patada en la quijada, haciéndolo retroceder. Después, le estampó un uppercut en la el mismo punto que lo pateo para mandarlo a volar. Rómulo pegó un salto y se abalanzó sobre el chileno, Io reaccionó y desplegó las alas de sus Escamas, volando rápidamente a un lado. Rómulo hiso una pirueta para acabar con sus pies en el techo, después, lo usó para impulsarse nuevamente hacia Scylla. De nueva cuenta, Io se hiso a un lado y Rómulo aterrizó en tierra firme. Ambos se veían fijamente mientras Io flotaba cerca del techo.

-Nada mal. Veo que no por nada te escogieron las Escamas de Dragón Marino- Sonrió Io.

-Y veo que no por nada eres el Shogun Scylla- Respondió Rómulo.

-¡JA! No me subestimes. En este momento, probaré que tan resistente eres- Un aura verde envolvió a Io, el cual gritó:- ¡EAGLE CLUTCH! (Captura del águila)- Io se abalanzó sobre Rómulo, el cual podría jurar que vio un águila antes de recibir un ataque que se sintió como el desgarrón de una.

-¡Agh!- Exclamó Rómulo antes de impactarse contra un muro y caer en tierra firme.

-¿Es ese el poder que querías ver?- Preguntó Io con seriedad al tiempo que aterrizaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Así es- Rómulo se puso de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ni sus Escamas ni su cuerpo presentaban el más ligero daño-. Tú me atacaste, ahora es mi turno- Rómulo alzó su mano derecha en frente suyo, después la hiso descender de manera diagonal, hiso que su mano fuese a un costado, y la hiso ascender de manera diagonal al punto de partida, describiendo un triángulo. Al finalizar, un triángulo de cosmos color dorado se encontraba flotando en frente suyo. Io y los demás Marinas no cabían de asombro.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Se supone que esa es una técnica personal de Kanon!- Exclamó el Shogun Scylla anonado.

-Te equivocas- Dijo Poseidon negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Los Marinas se voltearon hacía Poseidon.

-Esa técnica es genuina del Shogun Dragón Marino. Lo que pasó es que Kanon la copió de los archivos que se hallaban en su pilar. Imagino que vio la similitud entre esta técnica y la Otra Dimensión de Geminis y la aprendió a utilizar para diferenciarse de Saga- Explicó Poseidon.

-¿Ya acabó la explicación?- Preguntó Rómulo mientras sonreía su cosmos se hacía más grande- Cómo sea, recibe mi ataque, Io de Scylla, ¡GOLDEN TRIANGLE! (Triángulo dorado)- El triángulo de energía salió disparado hacia Io, abriendo un portal dimensional que Io se vio incapaz de esquivar. Una vez Io estuvo dentro del portal, este se cerró. Los demás Marinas veían atónitos a Rómulo, el cual caía de rodillas con la cara bañada en sudor y jadeando cómo loco- Di... diablos... aún no me acostumbro a lanzar ataques de esa magnitud- Murmuró Rómulo.

-Tal parece que te quedaste sin fuerzas, Rómulo- Todos voltearon hacía la entrada del templo y se encontraron con Io, el cual tenía un leve sangrado en la cabeza-. No querías matarme, de modo que te limitaste a mandarme de regreso a mi pilar y me hiciste caer desde una elevada altura, Rómulo. He de decir que me agarraste con la guardia baja, pero, hasta aquí llegaste- Io apuntó a Rómulo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y vociferó:- ¡QUEEN BEE STINGER!- Una oleada de cosmos verde emergió del dedo de Scylla. Lo último que vio Rómulo antes de caer inconsciente fue a una enorme abeja apuñalarlo con su aguijón.

o-o-o

Después de esa 'pequeña' prueba de fuerza, Rómulo fue finalmente aceptado por los otros Marinas. Decidieron que Rómulo también asistiría a la escuela, de modo que ahora vivía en el mismo edificio que Io y el resto, tocándole el apartamento 3-2, escogiéndolo él para estar cerca del otro latino del grupo, con quien el se empezaba a llevar bastante bien.

Al igual que el resto, Rómulo se hiso muy popular en el sexo opuesto a los pocos segundo de haber ingresado en la academia.

En la actualidad, Rómulo se encontraba en la terraza del edificio mirando al orizonte, al mismo tiempo que sostenía su cruz.

-"Dime la verdad, querido Dios, ¿Haberme unido a las Marinas de Poseidon, así haya sido para impartir justicia, es algo que tu apruebas? ¿O es acaso una blasfemia en contra tuya?"- Pensó Rómulo mientras observaba el dije de la Virgen de Chiquinquirá que tenía unido a su cruz.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Isaac de Kraken hiso acto de presencia en la terraza.

-¿Isaac? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero te responderé primero. Me gusta venir aquí a disfrutar del fresco aire nocturno que ofrece Tokio- Respondió Isaac poniéndose al lado suyo-. Ahora tú respóndeme, ¿Qué haces aquí?- El joven Dragón Marino dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

-Preguntándome si hago lo correcto- Respondió Rómulo.

-¿Perdón?- Isaac frunció el ceño.

-¿Es correcto lo que hago? Quiero decir: Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre me enseño a amar y alabar a mi Dios católico por sobre todas las cosas. Toda mi vida le he rezado a la Virgen de la Chiquinquirá, a Dios y a Cristo. Ahora que me he unido a los Marinas de Poseidon, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si he cometido una blasfemia en contra del Dios al que tanto le he rezado al servir a un Dios ajeno a él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los dos...

-¿Consideras que sirves a Poseidon-sama por una causa justa?- Preguntó Isaac.

-¿Eh?- Rómulo parecía no comprender a que se refería.

-¿Consideras que sirves a Poseidon-sama por una causa justa?- Volvió a preguntar Isaac.

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces no dudes- Lo interrumpió Isaac-. Hace unos años, Hyoga me dijo lo mismo que tú: Que iba a servir a una diosa ajena a la religión que le habían inculcado desde pequeño, y le respondí lo mismo que voy a decirte, Rómulo. Si sirves a un dios ajeno por una causa justa, dudo que Dios lo vaya a desaprobar. Después de todo, el sabe perfectamente que lo haces para proteger las vidas de las personas que el tanto ama. Es más, estoy seguro de que a Dios lo ha de alegrar que hayan personas cómo Hyoga y tú, Rómulo. Personas que le siguen teniendo fé, le siguen rezando y no se olvidan de él pese a servir a otro Dios. No dudes, Rómulo, lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto- Dijo Isaac con sabiduría.

-Isaac- Murmuró Rómulo sorprendido.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Isaac se retiró, dejando a Rómulo solo con sus pensamientos.

El Dragón Marino sonrió un poco y, después de rezar un poco, decidió ir a su apartamento para tener una buena noche de sueño.

-"Te lo agradezco, Isaac"- Pensó Rómulo.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: ¡Un millón de millón de millón de millón de disculpas por mi MAMARRO e' tardanza! Es que había estado carente de inspiración y, para el colmo de los colmos, es final de lapso y me habían estado mandando burda' e tarea. Ahora bien, estimados lectores, cómo dije en capítulos anteriores, aparecerán a partir de ahora muchos más Marinas. Chicos y chicas, quería pedirles una enorme colaboración: Sugerencias para las bestias guardianas.**

 **He estado estudiando un poco de mitología marina para escribir este fanfic, pero no se qué criaturas les podrían gustar a los jueces definitivos, es decir, ustedes; de modo que les estaría muy agradecido si me mandasen reviews o PM's acerca de que criaturas de la mitología marina les gustarían que aparezcan. Del mismo modo, me gustaría también recibir recomendaciones acerca de que criaturas podría poner en el ejército de Apolo, ya que quiero que estas estén vinculadas al fuego**

 **Aunque no haya aparecido aún este OC, le doy muchas gracias de antemano a Alhena de Eridano por haberme prestado a su OC Leia de Caribdis, la cual saldrá en el capítulo próximo. Si hay alguien más que quiera que aparezca su OC en esta historia, se le pide el favor de mandar un PM a mi cuenta con descripción física, edad, gustos y personalidad de su OC, obviamente, también tengo que conocer sus técnicas y habilidades.**

 **Sin más que anunciar por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado de la batalla (Mi Dios del cielo, yo ya quería empezar a escribir algo de acción).**

 **¡Nos leemos! ^_^**


	7. Capitulo 6: Leia de Caribdis

Capitulo 6: Leia de Caribdis.

Por segunda vez en el mes, los 7 Shoguns y Tethis se hallaban en frente del trono de su Dios, el cual los había convocado con motivo de presentarles al recién llegado Taichou Marina, protector del Mar de Coral.

-Mis leales Marinas, permítanme presentarles a la Taichou Marina a cargo de custodiar el Mar de Coral: Leia de Caribdis.

-"¿Caribdis?"- Pensó más de uno con sorpresa. Las miradas de los Marinas presentes se posaron en Io, el cual era el más sorprendido de todos. ¿La razón? Muy simple, en la Mitología Griega, a Scylla y Caribdis siempre se les mencionaba juntas.

De la pared que daba al pilar central, salió una hermosa chica de tez morena, cabello azul eléctrico y ojos del mismo color. Portaba una armadura color verde agua. Los brazos de su armadura estaban conformados por 3 piezas, una superpuesta a la otra, caso mismo ocurría con las perneras, las cuales le cubrían casi toda la pierna. El peto le cubría completamente el torso, teniendo este dibujados lo que parecían ser unos remolinos. Las hombreras eran delgadas, circulares y no parecían muy resistentes en comparación con la de las Escamas de los Shoguns ni la Escama de Nereida. En la espalda tenía un exuberante adorno, el cual recordaba, como los dibujos del torso, a un remolino. Portaba una diadema que tenía forma triangular, abarcando solo su frente, y de la cual se podía ver una pequeña figura con la forma de una mujer rezando en la punta de ella. La chica hiso una reverencia y se presentó alegremente.

-¡Hola, compañeros! Mi nombre Leia, la Taichou Marina de Caribdis y nueva protectora del Mar de Coral. Tengo 16 años y provengo de Samoa- Dijo alegremente la chica.

Uno a unos, los Marinas se fueron presentando con la chica, la cual parecía ser bastante agradable. Cuando llegó el turno de Io, la muchacha sonrió con amplitud y preguntó:

-¿Eres el Shogun Scylla?- Dicha pregunta confundió un poco al chileno.

-Así es- Respondió sin entender. La chica amplió aún más su sonrisa y se abalanzó a abrazar al joven peli rosa, cosa que hiso que los demás la miraran con una ceja arqueada y que Io se sonrojase un poco.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde que las Escamas de Caribdis me eligieron he querido conocerte, Io de Scylla! ¡Mi 'Hermano de Bestia'!- Exclamó enérgica la peli azul, logrando que sus compañeros la mirasen con una gotita en sien.

-'¿Hermano de Bestia?'- Preguntó Io con una gota resbalándole de la sien y sin entender.

-Así es. Según la Mitología, nuestras Bestias Guardianas eran bastante unidas, de modo que por eso te considero mi 'Hermano de Bestia'- Respondió la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Bueno, tiene algo de lógica- Dijo Io mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- _Te sonrojaste_ \- Le dijo Rómulo a Io con burla vía cosmos.

- _No lo he hecho-_ Respondió con un tic en el ojo.

- _Claro que si._

- _¡Que no!_

- _Por supuesto que no._

- _¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Cómo mierda es posible que cayese en un truco de looney tunes tan viejo como ese!?_

Mientras seguía abrazando su nueva compañera, Io le sacó el dedo grosero al criollo, a lo que este se carcajeó para sus adentros.

-Por cierto- Agregó Rómulo-, ¿Por qué no ponemos a prueba sus habilidades, de la misma forma que lo hicieron conmigo?- Sugirió.

-Es una buena idea- Dijo Julian sonriendo-, ¿Voluntarios? Aclaro, el nivel de los Taichou está entre un nivel medio entre Caballeros de Plata y Caballeros de Oro, siendo que algunos llegan al nivel de un Dorado, los Fukitaichou están a un nivel equiparable a los Caballeros de Plata. Ténganlo en cuenta antes de ofrecerse como voluntarios- Dijo Poseidon.

-Iré yo, no quiero que los 'Hermanos de Bestias' se peleen entre sí- Dijo Baian con voz burlona mientras avanzaba y le daba a Io una mirada que decía '¡Ve por ella, tigre!', a lo que este se sonrojó.

-Está bien. Por favor no sea muy rudo conmigo, Shogun Hipocampo- Dijo la Samoana sonriendo, a lo que Baian también sonrió.

Cómo pasó semanas atrás con Io y Rómulo, Poseidon se sentó en su trono y el resto se pegó a las paredes, dándoles espacio para pelear al Shogun y la Taichou.

-Ikuso (Vamos)- Dijo Baian.

Leia se abalanzó sobre Baian y le lanzó un puñetazo. Al instante que este parecía que iba a conectar, Baian desapareció y el puño de Leia golpeó al aire. Leia miró sorprendida a todas partes, entonces, Baian reapareció delante suyo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared. Leia escupió un poco de sangre, pero se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a arrojarse contra Baian, el cual esquivaba sus constantes ataques con suma facilidad.

-¡Agh!- Leia, harta de no poder conectar un solo golpe, lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos verde, la cual obligó al Shogun a pegar un salto hacia arriba. Lo que Hipocampo no se esperaba, es que Leia utilizase su- ¡CORAL WHIRLPOOL! (Remolino de coral)- Como su nombre decía, una horda de gigantescos corales de distintos colores comenzaron a juntarse hasta crear un remolino, el cual azotó a Baian y lo mandó a estrellarse contra el techo. Pero antes siquiera de que comenzase a caer, Leia gritó- ¡ATOMIC SUCTION! (Succión atómica)- Un remolino de agua verde apareció y arrastró y, sin moverse de donde estaba, comenzó a succionar todo lo que estaba cerca de él, incluyendo a Baian, el cual daba vueltas sin parar dentro de aquel poderoso remolino. Entonces, Leia volvió a gritar- ¡ATOMIC EJECTION! (Expulsión atómica)- El remolino comenzó a girar en sentido contrarió y comenzó expulsar todo lo que había absorbido, o sea, varias piedras del piso del templo, algunos pedazos de mármol y a Baian, el cual se impactó con violencia en una columna.

-¡UAH!- Baian escupió un poco de sangre y cayó al piso con violencia.

-Creo que gané- Sonrió Leia. Sin embargo, un sonriente Baian se levantó inmediatamente, dejando cas en shock a la Taichou de Caribdis- No puede ser...- Murmuró.

-Nada mal. Tienes un poder comparable al de un Shogun novato- Sonrió Baian mientras se quitaba el casco-. No todos logran agrietar las Escamas de un Shogun- Señaló el ojo derecho de su casco, el cual, en efecto, exhibía una fea grieta-. Sin embargo, hasta aquí llegaste, un soplo de viento me es suficiente para dejarte fuera de combate, ¡GOD BREATH! (Aliento divino)- Baian acumuló su cosmos y mandó un fuerte soplido, el cual mandó a Leia a estrellarse y atravesar el techo, para después caer fuera de combate en la mitad del templo, teniendo la diadema completamente destrozada. Baian se volteó hacia Io y, con voz pícara, dijo- Aparte de ser hermosa, es bastante fuerte. Te sacaste un 100 de 20 con tu novia- A excepción de Io, todos, incluyendo a Poseidon, estallaron en carcajadas.

o-o-o

Básicamente, pasó lo mismo con Leia que con Rómulo. Esta empezó a ir a la misma escuela que el resto y se hospedó en uno de los apartamentos del mismo edificio donde vivía el resto tomando el apartamento 3-2.

Una cosa era segura, con la llegada de estos dos nuevos Marinas, las cosas iban a ponerse bastante interesantes.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Sin más preámbulo, he aquí el nuevo capítulo de La Guerra de los Nueve Ejércitos Divinos. Un ENOOOORRRME agradecimiento a Alhena de Eridano por prestarme a su OC: Leia de Caribdis, muchísimas gracias, Alhenita ;).**

 **Ahora, queridos lectores, me gustaría consultarles algo ¿Debería de dedicar unos capítulos más a la vida personal de nuestros héroes? ¿O debería de estallar ya la mayor guerra jamás vista entre los dioses? Ustedes deciden.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido con el clásico ¡NOS LEEMOS! ;)**


	8. Capítulo Especial 1: Basilisco Negro

Capítulo Especial 1: Basilisco Negro.

Uno de los Espectros de Hades, la estrella celeste de la victoria, Silphid de Basilisco, se hallaba en a las afueras de Tokio, cerca de una playa, contemplando con curiosidad al personaje delante de él.

El tipo era idéntico a él, pero su cabello era negro, al igual que la Surplice que traía.

Ya había escuchado de unos tipos llamados Los Caballeros Negros, los cuales eran personas que desertaron al Santuario de Athena y habían creado replicas de sus Armaduras, pero de un color negro. Lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, era que también hubiesen 'Espectros Negros'.

-Me ahorraré la molestia de preguntar tu nombre, ya que imagino que responderás con una tontería como 'Soy tu doble maligno', ¿No es así?

-No te equivocas, pedazo de Espectrucho- Una vena hinchada apareció en la frente de Silphid al oír semejante apodo-. Soy el Basilisco Negro, y me han enviado desde la Isla de la Reina Muerte con el fin de erradicarte.

-¿Se puede saber para qué quieren asesinarme?- Preguntó el albino arqueando una ceja.

-Simple: Todos los que portamos Armaduras Negras tenemos el ferviente deseo de demostrar que somos mucho más poderosos que nuestras contrapartes- Respondió Basilisco Negro, sonriendo con altanería. Silphid dejó escapar un bufido antes de responder.

-¿En serio creen que unas réplicas como ustedes pueden equipararse a verdaderos Guerreros Sagrados? No me hagas reír, amigo. Ustedes no tienen nadie a quien servir, no tienen ninguna convicción por la que valga la pena arriesgar sus vidas. Todo lo que han hecho es crear unos pedazos de chatarra para tratar de replicar a nuestras armaduras. Unas viles copias como ustedes jamás podrán equipararse con nosotros- Dijo Silphid. Un furioso Basilisco Negro apretó dientes y puños al tiempo que elevaba de manera bastante violenta su cosmos.

-¡Maldito presumido!- Bramó el Espectro Negro- ¡Veamos cuanto te dura ese orgullo una vez que peleemos! ¡Adelante! ¡Ponte tú Surplice!

Silphid negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y comenzó a elevar su cosmos. Segundos después, la Caja de Pandora que contenía su Surplice había aparecido junto a él. La caja se abrió y de ella emergió su imponente Surplice, la cual no tardó en desarmarse para después envolver su cuerpo. Silphid desplegó sus alas y dijo:

-Comencemos.

Ambos Espectros desaparecieron para luego reaparecer en el aire, intercambiando golpes a una velocidad extrema. Basilisco Negro lanzaba puñetazos y patadas con toda su velocidad, sin embargo, no era suficiente como para siquiera conectarle un mísero puñetazo a Silphid, el cual se movía con bastante desgano. Por su parte, Silphid había acertado los pocos golpes que había lanzado, logrando incluso destrozar la gema que tenía la Surplice Negra en el cuello.

-¡Maldito Pajuo! ¡Quédate quieto!- Exclamó Basilisco Negro. Así lo hiso Silphid. El se detuvo apropósito y dejó que varios de los puñetazos y patadas del Basilisco Negro le diesen, sin embargo, Silphid no lucía adolorido. Basilisco Negro se apartó de el y aterrizó, seguido por Silphid. El Espectro Negro estaba jadeando bastante. Sintiéndose insultado por el poco empeño que Silphid parecía ponerle al combate, preguntó:

-¿No piensas hacerme caso o qué?

-¿Qué quieres que responda?- Dijo Silphid encogiéndose de hombros- Te lo dije antes de empezar: Una copia barata no es nada para un verdadero Guerrero Sagrado. Y solo para que te des cuenta de que lo que te digo es nada más ni nada menos que la pura verdad, dejaré que me ataques con tú máximo poder. Adelante, eleva tu cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido y atácame con lo mejor que tengas en tu patético arsenal- Dijo Silphid con frialdad. Si Basilisco Negro ya llevaba un largo rato furioso, entonces el que le haya llamado debilucho de esa manera tan liberal había significado una herida nunca antes vista en su orgullo.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡QUIERES QUE EMPLEE TODA MI FUERZA PARA ASESTARTE EL GOLPE DE GRACIA, ¿NO ES ASÍ?! ¡PUES SERÁ EXACTAMENTE COMO ME LO ESTAS PIDIENDO, Y ASÍ PODRAS ARREPENTIRTE DE HABERTE CONFIADO TANTO UNA VEZ HAYAS LLEGADO AL LUGAR QUE SE SUPONE TU DEBES PROTEGER, PERO LLEGARAS AHÍ TAN SOLO COMO OTRO CADAVER MAS QUE SE PUDRE EN EL INFIERNO! ¡PREPARATE!

Segundos después, una enorme aura de cosmos color ébano cubrió de pies a cabeza al Espectro Negro, al tiempo que la silueta de un enorme Basilisco alado emergía detrás de su espalda. Momentos después, una densa neblina negra comenzó a acumularse alrededor de él, al tiempo que el viento comenzaba a soplar con más vigor y violencia. Silphid se limitaba a contemplar lo que pasaba sin mover siquiera un solo dedo.

-¡BLACK POISON BLIZZARD! (Ventisca de veneno negro)- Bramó el Espectro Negro. Basilisco Negro aleteó las alas de su Surplice y la niebla que había estado acumulada alrededor de él salió disparada acompañada por una enorme y potente ráfaga de viento en dirección a Silphid. El Espectro de Basilisco se quedó quieto esperando el impacto, el cual no tardó en llegar. Hubo una explosión, la cual levantó montones y montones de arena y la mandó a volar por los alrededores. La niebla venenosa que había sido disparada en dirección a Silphid se había acumulado por todos los alrededores. Basilisco Negro sonrió al ver su obra- Adiós.

La alegría del Espectro Negro no duró mucho, ya que niebla se dispersó pronto, dejando ver a un intacto Silphid. Basilisco Negro no cabía en su asombro.

-¿No te lo dije? Una imitación barata como tú no puede vencer a un verdadero Guerrero Sagrado- Silphid le dio un golpecito al peto de su Surplice antes de continuar-. Como te daras cuenta, nuestras Surplices han sido pasadas de reencarnación en reencarnación desde tiempos mitológicos. Estas armaduras tienen una fuerte historia detrás de ellas. Era una tontería llegar a pensar que alguien que porta una vil imitación de ellas sería capaz de derrotarnos a los que somos dignos de las verdaderas- Dijo Silphid mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacía Basilisco Negro.

-Aún así- El Espectro Negro frunció el ceño-, no me explicó como sigues con vida. Por mucho que tú Surplice haya resistido el impacto, es imposible que ella también te protegiese de mi veneno...

-La respuesta es simple: Cómo dije antes, ustedes solo nos imitan a los originales, no solo copian las armaduras, sino también las técnicas. El veneno que yo soy capaz de crear es muchísimo más fuerte que el tuyo- Explicó Silphid-. Solo observa- El Espectro concentró su cosmos e hiso que todo el veneno que había a los alrededores se arremolinase entorno a él, inhalándolo todo hasta que no quedó nada.

-En ese caso, mátame de una y termina con esta humillación, ya que no pienso pedirte piedad- Dijo Basilisco Negro.

-Cómo quieras- En una milésima de segundo, Silphid se había posicionado delante del Espectro Negro, usando su mano para empelarlo, matándolo instantáneamente. El Espectro retiró su mano del cadáver y suspiró-. Solo espero que estos Guerreros Negros no nos traigan demasiados problemas.

Fin capítulo especial.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola, lectores! Disculpen que no siga con la historia, pero no he logrado inspirarme, así que decidí hacer este capítulo para no dejarlos sin nada. De nueva cuenta, les pido disculpas. Trataré de seguir con la historia lo antes posible.**


	9. Capitulo 7: Primer ataque

Capitulo 7: Primer ataque.

Al alzar la vista, uno podía encontrarse con un cielo bastante peculiar.

Un cielo de colores rojo y naranja.

Sumada a la enorme temperatura que había en ese lugar, uno fácilmente podía tener la impresión de que hacía un calor mucho más fuerte del que en verdad había.

Sin embargo, esto no le molestaba al temido y poderoso Apolo, después de todo, era el Dios del Sol, el calor mismo era parte de él. El pelirrojo se hallaba cómodamente sentado en un trono, dentro de su imponente palacio.

¿Dónde quedaba dicho palacio? Era una pregunta tan tonta como '¿En dónde queda el Santuario de Poseidón?' o '¿Cuál es la base de Hades?'. Teniendo en cuenta esos dos ejemplos, era muy fácil deducir donde quedaba su santuario...

En el sol.

Se preguntaran '¿Cómo va a tener su santuario en el sol si sus subordinados son unos simples humanos?'. La razón es que los Orbis, nombre que se le daba a las armaduras que portaban los Solaris, guerreros que le eran fieles, les brindaban una protección especial contra el calor. También está el hecho de que las habitaciones que los Solaris tenían dentro del santuario contaban con hechizos que impedían que el inmenso calor penetrase en ellas, de modo que los Solaris podían andar en sus habitaciones sin necesidad de llevar puestos sus Orbis. Pasados un tiempo en el Santuario del Sol, los Solaris adquirían por si solos inmunidad al calor, pudiendo moverse por donde quisiesen sin los Orbis. También cabe resaltar que, a diferencia de otros ejércitos, los, todos los Solaris eran entrenados lejos del Santuario, siendo que la primera vez que estos llegaban a él era después de obtener sus respectivos Orbis.

El interior del palacio rememoraba fácilmente a las hermosas basílicas católicas diseñadas por el famoso arquitecto Bramante, manteniéndose fieles al diseño renacentista. Las columnas tenían escritos varios caracteres en griego antiguo, además de que de ellas colgaban banderas que tenían dibujos de soles. La bóveda podría ser retratada como una versión griega del techo de la capilla Sixtina, ya que esta tenía pintadas una gran cantidad de las escenas que describía la mitología griega, contando todas estas escenas con la participación del Dios del Sol.

Cualquiera que mirase el techo diría que Apolo es un egocéntrico de cuidado. Y si, así era.

El mismo había utilizado su cosmos no solo para alzar todo el Santuario del Sol, sino también para pintar la magnífica bóveda que alzaba sobre las cabezas de sus subordinados.

-"Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo"- Eran sus pensamientos al momento que pintaba la bóveda.

El pintó esa bóveda con un solo fin, y no tenía nada que ver con la decoración: Quería demostrar lo insignificante que eran las obras de los mortales frente a la grandeza de un dios.

Quería demostrar que solo los escogidos por los dioses eran dignos, el resto tan solo eran patéticas criaturas que trataban de hacerse con un poder que por naturaleza no les correspondía. El poder de los dioses.

Y es que, desde su misma creación, los mortales habían hecho lo imposible por acercarse a los dioses. Se podían tomar de ejemplo las obras hechas durante el Renacimiento, queriendo destacar en estas la perfección de la que Dios dotó a los mortales. Y el ejemplo más terrible: El hecho de que los Caballeros de Athena peleasen contra los dioses una y otra vez, como si no supiesen que ellos no estaban al nivel de los dioses. Eso no los detenía y seguían enfrentándolos. La mayoría lo consideraba una valentía.

El no.

Él lo veía por lo que en verdad era.

Una blasfemia.

Hace ya miles de años, el había querido comprender porque los humanos realizaban esos actos tan estúpidos, motivo por el cual el adquirió forma humana por un día. Cometió un grave error, puesto que había estado a punto de morir de hambre. Varios animales le habían llevado frutas para que se alimentase. Entre esos animales, un pequeño conejo contemplaba con impotencia lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, el no había podido llevarle nada de comida. Decidido a ayudar a Apolo, el conejo se arrojó contra una fogata para que Apolo lo cocinase y pudiera comerse su carne. Al Dios del Sol se le ablandó el corazón ante tal bondadoso sacrificio, de modo que al finalizar el día y recuperar su forma de dios, tomó al conejo y lo convirtió en una constelación.

Pero a final de cuentas, Apolo había fallado en su intento de comprender él porque los humanos seguían cometiendo blasfemias.

-Apolo-sama- El dios alzó la vista para encontrarse con un soldado raso arrodillado a los pies de su trono.

-Dime- Contestó el pelirrojo con voz imponente.

-Nuestros rastreadores nos informan que el Cristal de Plata, así como las Sailor Scouts, se encuentran en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Aún no sabemos en qué parte de la ciudad se hallan, pero tenemos suficiente información para atraparlas, ¿Qué desea que hagamos?- Preguntó el soldado.

-Envíen a Samir de Salamandra y a Rahab de Cardenal- Ordenó el Dios, a lo que el soldado asintió.

-Como ordene- El soldado se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo en seco y se volteo a su señor-. Se me olvidaba. Sus órdenes son traerle el Cristal de Plata, pero, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con las Sailor Scouts?

El dios permaneció impasible ante esa pregunta y con sequedad respondió:

-Mátenlas, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos.

o-o-o

-"De nuevo esa sensación de angustia"- Pensaba Rei mientras se masajeaba la sien. Otra vez sentía un aura maléfica acercándose con rapidez. Suspiró e intentó prestar atención a lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

Por otra parte, Hyoga Cygnus la miraba disimuladamente. Desde la primera salida que tuvieron ambos grupos, Hyoga había estado atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudieran llegar a hacer. Lo mismo con Isaac Kraken, el cual era el único al que Hyoga le había comentado del cosmos de Rei.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la escuela y la gran mayoría de los alumnos salieron disparados en una estampida.

-¡Vámonos ya! ¿¡Que esperamos!?- Saltó Leia enérgicamente mientras agarraba del brazo a Io y lo arrastraba corriendo fuera del aula, sonrojando al peli rosa.

- _Daiketerrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ (Se guuuusssssstaaaaannn)- Canturreó Rómulo en un mensaje de cosmos para Io.

- _¡Ruse, kisama!_ (Cállate, maldito)- Respondió Io con una venita en la frente.

- _Más te vale invitarnos a la boda_ \- Añadió Seiya divertido.

- _Descuida, nosotros nos encargamos de hacerte una despedida de soltero inolvidable_ \- Añadió más leña al fuego Sorrento.

- _Incluso haré una gigantesca estatua de hielo tipo Miguel Ángel de ti abrazando a tu prometida... y obviamente, por ser tipo Miguel Ángel, tu prometida y tú estarán desnudos en ella_ \- Remató Isaac con voz pícara.

Io tuvo que morderse la lengua con suma fuerza para no armar un drama y hacer que todo mundo los viese como locos.

o-o-o

Ya ambos grupos se habían separada para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Con los Guerreros Sagrados, ellos se encontraban charlando de nada en particular.

-Francamente, odio las matemáticas- Suspiró Miho.

-Podría decir lo mismo- Respondió Seiya.

-¿Saben algo? La próxima semana podríamos invitar a las chicas al edificio y que cada uno preparé comidas típicas de su país- Sugirió Leia sonriendo.

-Me gusta la idea- Dijo Eri, la cual estaba agarrada del brazo de Hyoga.

-Siempre que no cocine Sorrento...- Dijo Isaac burlón.

-¿Qué hay con mi comida?- Preguntó el flautista frunciendo el ceño. Esto regocijó a Io. Sorrento había querido joderlo hace un par de horas, ahora su turno de vengarse gracias a la oportunidad que le brindó Isaac.

-Bueno, mi queridísimo austriaco, posees muchas cualidades: Eres leal, eres uno de los Marinas más poderosos y un excelente flautista. Sin embargo, no sirves para la cocina- Remató Io.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo si cocino bien!- Respondió con un enojo.

-Seeeeee, claro. Cocinas tan bien que mataste a todos los peces de Baian cuando les diste tu comida- Se burló Io, a lo que Sorrento fingió inocencia.

-No sé de qué me hablas, mijo- Respondió Sorrento.

-Lo que tú digas, cabro (N/A: Mil disculpas a los lectores chilenos si emplee mal su expresión, pero soy criollo, de vaina y sé que esa expresión es de ustedes)- Ante esto, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

De repente...

-¿¡Y ese cosmos!?- Exclamaron todos con excepción de Eri, Miho y Shunrei.

-Son dos cosmos muy potentes- Comentó Shun sorprendido.

-Iré a investigar- Dijo Isaac.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Hyoga antes de voltearse al resto-. Ustedes llevan a las chicas al edificio y quédense con ellas.

-¡HI!- Respondieron.

-¿Pero y sus Armaduras?- Preguntó Eri preocupada por su novio.

-Tranquila, nos las podemos arreglar sin ellas- Respondió Hyoga sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, cosa que surtió efecto.

-Bien- Respondió la rubia.

o-o-o

Mientras esto ocurría, las Sailor Scouts iban a sus casas en compañía de Luna y Artemis.

-En serio, Serena, necesitas estudiar más, además de que tienes demasiadas faltas ortografía- Suspiró Ami, a lo que Serena se rascó la cabeza nerviosa.

-"Hasta su yo del futuro tiene faltas de ortografía"- Pensaron Luna, Artemis, Rei, Lita y Mina. Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka no estaban con ellas.

-¿Huh?- Dijo Lita sorprendida mientras alzaba la vista.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Mina. Al igual que Lita, alzó la mirada. Ambas se quedaron calladas un par de segundos, hasta que...

-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?- Las demás pegaron un brinco y miraron a Lita y Mina, las cuales tenían la vista fija hacia el cielo y la mandíbula desencajada. Las demás también alzaron la vista y descubrieron la razón de semejante grito.

El cielo era color naranja.

Y no solo el cielo...

Al mirar los alrededores, contemplaron que ya no se hallaban en la calle, sino en una especie de espacio dimensional color naranja.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?- Exclamó Serena mirando de un lado al otro, tratando de hallar una salida.

-¿Qué les parece este regalito?- Se escuchó por los alrededores una voz burlona. Entonces, dos destellos color carmesí inundaron el lugar, cegando un poco a las Scouts. Cuando el destello desapareció, pudieron contemplar a un hombre apuesto de unos 18, delgado pero con músculos, cabello negro erizado y ojos violetas; y a una chica de la misma edad, cabello rojo corto y ojos amarillos. El hombre portaba una imponente armadura color naranja, tenía un casco del que sobresalían dos esmeraldas que simulaban ojos. Por su parte, la chica vestía una armadura color morado rojizo, la cual la cubría casi completamente, teniendo un casco en el que se apreciaban unas elegantes plumas, pero lo más destacable de su armadura, era que de su espalda emergían dos alas tipo pájaro. Las chicas veían con asombro al par que se había presentado en frente de ellas.

-Oh, perdónennos, no nos hemos presentado- Dijo la peli roja con burla mientras se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia-. Solaris al servicio de Apolo: Rahab de Cardenal.

-Solaris al servicio de Apolo: Samir de Salamandra- Se presentó el de ojos violetas.

-¿Solaris... de Apolo?- Atinó a preguntar Rei confundida.

-Por desgracia para ustedes, Sailor Scouts, Apolo-sama nos ha ordenado que las ejecutásemos y tomásemos su Cristal de Plata- Dijo Rahab.

Las Scouts se miraron entre ellas en estado de shock ¿Alguien sabía que ellas eran las Sailor Scouts? ¿Cómo? ¿Y quien era ese Apolo?

-No se lo tomen personal- Agregó Samir-, pero ordenes son ordenes.

-¡Idiotas! ¿¡Acaso piensan que nos dejaremos matar así como así!? ¡POR EL PODER DE JUPITER!- No tardó mucho para que las demás le siguiesen el ejemplo a Lita.

-Ya veo, con que de esto es de lo que nos advirtió Apolo-sama antes de venir- Dijo Samir.

-Ciertamente. Ellas poseen un poder inmenso, pero...- Rahab adoptó posición de combate.

-... ¡No es nada para nosotros!- Terminó Samir encendiendo de golpe su cosmos.

Las Scouts no tuvieron idea de lo que en verdad pasó en aquel momento. Lo único de lo que se dieron cuenta era de que habían recibido una buena cantidad de golpes sin hacer nada antes de haber sido mandadas a volar, estrellándose contra el piso de manera violenta.

Todas estaban en shock. Los únicos que no habían recibido golpes habían sido Luna y Artemis.

-¿Qué… pasó?- Logró articular Moon.

-No... no lo sé- Respondió Mercury.

Para horror de las 5, aquellos guerreros se acercaron a ellas dispuestos a dar el golpe de gracia, pero...

-¡Agh!- Exclamaron los dos Solaris. Ambos había acumulado cosmos en una de sus manos para rematarlas, sin embargo, la mano donde tenían acumulado su cosmos se les congeló de repente.

Al voltearse, vieron a dos siluetas que no eran del todo distinguibles, pero si pudieron notar algo.

-Imposible- Murmuró Samir abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Uno de los cosmos es el de un Caballero... pero el otro es... es de un...- Continuó Rahab igual de sorprendida.

-De un Marina- Terminó Samir.

-¡Al demonio! ¡Regresemos al templo e informémosle a Apolo-sama!- Exclamó Rahab.

Rápidamente, el espacio naranja se desvaneció, regresando el ambiente a la normalidad, y ambos Solaris desaparecieron. Por otra parte, las dos figuras, ahora identificables como Hyoga e Isaac, se miraron entre sí con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes de quienes se trataban, Hyoga?- Preguntó Isaac confundido.

-Créeme: No tengo ni la menor idea, sin embargo- Hyoga fijó su vista en las chicas inconscientes, Isaac le siguió la mirada-, tal parece que esos guerreros venían detrás de estas chicas...

-¿De quienes se trataran? Por lo que me doy cuenta, tienen un poder inmenso, con el cosmos que estaban acumulando esos dos, es obvio que las habían atacado de forma previa y tenían pensado rematarlas, lo que me hace pensar que ellas deben de poseer algún dominio del Cosmos cómo para haber soportado los embates de esos dos. Suerte que llegamos a tiempo.

-Y que lo digas, Isaac. Sin embargo, por muy acertadas que puedan ser tus suposiciones, no resuelve el misterio de quienes son estas chicas ni porque ellos querrían atacarlas- Hyoga se llevo una mano a la barbilla y miró a las chamas inconscientes meticulosamente. Guardo silencio unos segundos y agregó:- ¿Sabes? Te sonara un poco extraño, pero sus Cosmos...

-¿Te son familiares?- Lo interrumpió Isaac, a lo que el rubio lo miró con sorpresa antes de asentir-. Sabía que no era mi imaginación. El Cosmos de estas chicas me es familiar, aunque no logro identificarlos del todo- Suspiró Isaac con resignación.

-No importa, amigo. Y averiguaremos que está pasando aquí, pero primero, mejor será contarles de esto a los demás- Alegó Hyoga.

-Muy bien, larguémonos- Isaac estaba a punto de irse cuando Hyoga le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te parece que esté bien dejarlas ahí tiradas en el suelo?- Preguntó el rubio apuntando con el pulgar hacia las inconscientes Scouts. Isaac las examinó unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros.

-Apuesto a que se las arreglaran- Dijo el peli verde. Hyoga se encogió de hombros y le siguió el paso a su amigo.

o-o-o

-¿Huh?- Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el techo del dojo de los Hino- ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto mientras se incorporaba un poco en el futón. Por otra parte, las demás también comenzaron a incorporarse- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Las trajimos aquí- Dijeron una y Artemis apareciendo de repente, a lo que Serena los vio impresionada.

-¿Qué pasó con esos tipos?- Preguntó la de coletas preocupada.

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Artemis desconcertado.

-Nosotros también estábamos inconscientes. Cuando despertamos, ellos ya no estaban y, en vista de sus heridas, decidimos traerlas a casa para que descansaran- Explicó Luna suspirando.

Está bien, ese definitivamente había sido un día raro para las Scouts.

o-o-o

Por otra parte, los Guerreros Sagrados se encontraban hablando acerca de la situación (De la que ya todos se habían puesto al tanto gracias a Hyoga e Isaac) en la azotea de su edificio.

-¿Se lo comentamos a los jefes?- Preguntó Myu.

-No creo. Aún no sabemos si se trata de un enemigo peligroso o no, mejor será mantenerlo en secreto hasta saber si este enemigo es una verdadera amenaza- Sugirió Baian.

-¿Enemigo? Ni siquiera sabemos si están de nuestro lado o no. Por lo que sabemos, incluso esas chicas podrían ser las malas de la partida y no ellos- Dijo Ikki negando con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano tiene razón. Es mejor aguardar un poco- Dijo Shun.

-Está bien- Suspiró Myu.

o-o-o

-¿Un Marina, dices?- Preguntó Eris sorprendida.

Los 4 dioses que habían formado la alianza para derrocar a Athena se hallaban reunidos en el salón del trono de Apolo, el cual los ponía al tanto de los acontecimientos.

-Eso me informaron Samir y Rahab- Respondió el Dios del Sol.

-Bah, exageran la situación. De seguro se tratan de Sorrento de Sirena Alada o de Tethis de Nereida, ellos dos sobrevivieron a la guerra que Poseidon tuvo con esa tonta- Dijo Ares restándole importancia.

-Perdóname si difiero de ti, Ares, pero eso no explica que hacía junto a un Caballero de Athena-Dijo Artemisa frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo hay una cosa que queda en claro, y es que no nos será tan fácil conseguir el Cristal de Plata cómo esperábamos. Les sugiero que ustedes también preparen sus tropas- Dijo Apolo.

-Bien- Respondió el resto.

 _Continuara..._


End file.
